Thunderstorms
by XenaDragon-xoxo
Summary: Ginny wonders why her girlfriend is dragging her out into a thunderstorm. As you can imagine, it's all for good reason. A short, fluffy ficlet. Rated M only for very mild suggestion; no explicit content!


Thunderstorms

If anyone had told Ginny a year ago that she'd be willingly running through a thunderstorm, soaked through to the skin, not even bothering to shield herself from the rain as she was dragged along by her girlfriend, she wouldn't have laughed or acted like it was crazy, but she certainly would have wondered what action-packed phenomenon would have prompted her future self to do that.

As it turned out, it wouldn't take any fast-paced, adrenaline-pumping life-or-death situation to make Ginny run out into a thunderstorm. There was no duel here today, and no reason for Ginny to be braving the flashes of light sparking down onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

Well, actually, there was a pretty good reason: Luna. Without so much as an explanation, she'd grabbed Ginny's arm after lunch and dragged her out into the grounds.

"Are you going to tell me why we're out here?" Ginny called, straining to be heard over another deafening thunderclap that almost had her flinching.

"You'll see!" Luna called back, turning quickly to look over her shoulder. Even in the dimness of the day, with dark clouds looming ominously overhead and the harsh drumming of rain falling onto their heads, Luna's silver eyes sparkled beautifully. "I promise I have a very special surprise planned. I promise!"

After a few more moments of running, they came to a stop in front of a particularly large tree at the far back of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a spot few students ventured to on a regular basis, and in this weather, it was completely deserted. Ginny could barely even see the castle anymore.

As Ginny stood there, confused, Luna laid a blanket out on the ground.

"Come sit with me!" she said.

An ear splitting thundercrack sounded overhead. Ginny winced. "Under a tree? In a thunderstorm? I love you, Luna, but I don't want to get struck by lightning."

"There's a charm for that," Luna informed her. "Quite an obscure one, but it works…" She waved her wand. A stream of light began to come out from its tip, slowly but surely curving upwards and outwards until it formed a neat little dome over their heads. It didn't stop the rain from splashing onto them, but Luna looked happy with her work. "That will keep the lightning away."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She knew plenty of spells, but she'd never heard of a lightning repellant. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "It took some searching," she replied. "I believe it's only ever been part of one book of spells, and that there are very few copies of it left."

"Is that why you were in the library all weekend?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"Maybe." Luna inspected the strength of the dome she created, looking satisfied. "It took some meteorology, too, to figure out when this weather would return."

"You were planning this!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna laughed. "Guilty as charged," she said, drawing closer to the Gryffindor. Ginny couldn't help feeling nervous at her proximity, and she realized with a jolt that they were so incredibly close together. Luna, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice, and she was looking at the sky and the sparking lightning with an odd look on her face. "What can I say? I love thunderstorms."

Ginny found herself quite at a loss for words, her gaze shifting from Luna's soft, pale lips up to her equally pale silvery eyes, and back again. She shook herself and grinned. "I think I'm starting to like them, too."

The overjoyed expression on Luna's face was the best response Ginny could have received.

"Oh!" said Luna suddenly. "I promised you a surprise!"

Ginny nodded. "You did. What did you bring me all the way out here for?"

A rare but devastatingly sensual, devilish look crossed Luna's face. "You'll see," she said. "I hope you don't mind getting a little wetter."

With that, she pushed Ginny down onto the blanket beneath them and made good on her promise.

* * *

 _Written for the prompts: 1) Silver, 2) Promise, 3) Ginny/Luna, 4) Brontophilia_


End file.
